When The Girlfriends Are Away
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: When the girlfriends are away, Emmett and James will play. Slash.


**A/N: I decided to write this because it's pretty short and sweet.**

**I'm having a little bit of writer's block so I just wanted to see if I could write through it.**

**I also haven't written EmmettxJames in what seems like forever and I really missed writing them together.**

**This story is dedicated to all of my faithful reviewers who are very near and dear to my heart.**

**I tagged this as friendship/humor although it's really not that funny. **

**It's not drama or angst so I just chose humor, LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

When The Girlfriends Are Away…

Emmett's POV

Every month my girlfriend Rosalie and her best friend Victoria go out of town for a three day weekend so they can go shopping. I always ask them why they have to go away for _three _long days just to hit up a few stores in the mall. I always get the same answer, it's always some bullshit about female bonding and how they just need to get away. I just shrug my shoulders and give Rose my credit card. My best friend James does the exact same thing with Victoria. James and I are currently helping them put _all _of their bags in Rosalie's car.

"You're going away for three days, not three months. Why do you have so many bags?" James asks Victoria.

"Two of those bags are sex toys," Victoria jokes.

"I will never understand women," He mutters.

"I expect to have _some _money on my credit card when I get it back," I tell Rose.

She smiles. "Of course baby."

"I don't like that smile. I'm serious. If you max out my card, you have to have sex with me every day for a whole month," I proposition.

Rosalie winks. "In that case, I may purposely max out your card."

Victoria looks at her watch. "We have to get going. We'll see you guys on Sunday night."

Victoria takes off her sunglasses and she gives James a hug and a sweet kiss on the lips. They mutter their 'I love yous' and Victoria waves goodbye to me. Rosalie jumps into my arms and she gives me a kiss that's hard and rough; just the way that I like it. Our kiss is appropriate of two lovers that won't see each other for a few days. When she's done attacking my mouth, she jumps back down. We say our 'I love yous' and and she walks toward her car. James sighs when Rosalie's BMW is out of our eyesight.

He rolls his eyes. "Do you always have to show off like that?"

"We weren't showing off. We're just really going to miss each other over the weekend," I reply.

"You guys kiss like that all of the time though," James points out.

"You're just mad because Victoria is a prude," I taunt.

"I'd rather deal with a prude than someone that's a frigid bitch most of the time," He counters.

I laugh. "Oh really? Well that 'frigid bitch' gives me sex five times a week. I bet you can't say the same about Sister Victoria."

He playfully hits me as we walk into my house. "That joke's not funny; her parents actually wanted her to be a nun."

"Victoria clearly isn't that much of a prude. I wonder if she really did pack sex toys…"

"Don't go there," James warns.

I feign innocence. "What? I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking. You're always hitting on my girlfriend. One of these days I'm going to tell Rosalie and she'll cut your balls off," James says with a chuckle.

"I can't help it; I have a thing for red heads. Rosalie is all the woman I need though. She does shit that I didn't even know was possible. The way that she can bend and the things that she can hang from—"

He covers his ears. "Stop it! I've known Rose my whole life so she's like a sister to me. I don't want to hear about that."

We continue talking for a few hours and soon we get hungry. Neither one of us feels like cooking so we order pizza for dinner. James opens the door, pays the delivery guy and then he brings the pizza boxes into the living room. After we're done eating he takes the remote and starts flipping through the channels. I see three topless, fake breasted girls in a hot tub on the screen and I scoff.

I stare at him wide eyed. "Really James? Softcore porn?"

He shrugs. "What? There's nothing on."

"Please tell me that you don't actually get off on this stuff. You are aware that it's all fake right? Everything from the tits to the moaning," I inform him.

James raises an eyebrow. "So it differs from regular porn how?"

"I will admit that most of the hardcore stuff is kind of fake too, but at least you get to see some pussy! In softcore all you see is the simulated sex," I argue.

"Touché," He remarks.

I throw the pizza boxes away and I go to the refrigerator to get us a few beers. I hand James his and I tell him that I'll be right back. I go upstairs to my room and I head to my closet. I look in the top drawer of my dresser and I find my porn stash. I randomly select a few before I close my drawer back. When I go back downstairs the scene on the television has changed. The girls are now out of the hot tub and they're in a hotel room making out on a bed.

I clear my throat. "I have something _much _better than that. You seem to be pretty engrossed in what you're watching though. You may not be able to handle the videos I have."

He throws a pillow at me. "Whatever, ass wipe. Just hurry up and play something."

I put in a random DVD and I sit next to James on the couch. I skip the credits and I get comfortable as the opening scene starts. I try to ignore the terrible acting and I can barely suppress a laugh. I glance at James from the corner of my eye and his eyes are focused solely on the screen. The girl on the video is a beautiful green eyed, curvy brunette with a sexy accent. She masturbates for a few minutes before a guy comes into frame. The guy is tall, hairless, has multiple tattoos and doesn't seem to be packing very much. I smile internally when the chick _finally_ starts blowing the guy. There's something so sexy about seeing a girl on her knees, saliva hanging from her mouth as she sucks dick. I look down at my own cock and see that I'm rock hard.

I adjust myself. "Are you hard too?"

James nods. "I always get hard while watching blowjobs. I also get jealous because Victoria doesn't give them."

My eyes grow wide. "Ever?"

"Nope. Sometimes I want to call up my old best friend from high school so I can get a quality BJ," He tells me.

"Uh… wasn't your best friend from school a guy?" I ask.

He smirks. "He was gay too."

I pause the movie. "Did you guys ever… you know?"

"Once. He sucked me off and I returned the favor," James responds.

"_You_ sucked dick? What was it like?" I wonder aloud.

"It's not really something you can put into words, it was… interesting to say the least. I didn't swallow or anything though," He explains.

I unconsciously scoot closer to him. "I hear that guys do it better than girls. Is that true?"

He nods. "It was the best blowjob of my _entire _life."

"Damn. It sounds like I need to find some gay friends," I halfway joke.

James shakes his head. "How did I know that you were going to say that?"

I look down at my lap. "Shit. I'm hard as hell."

"I am too. I can help you out if you want me too," He offers.

I scratch my head. "You want to suck my cock?"

"No! I'll jerk you off though if you do the same to me," James proposes.

I bite my lip. "I don't know. I've never did anything with another guy before."

"Aww, Emmett's nervous," He teases.

"I'm not _nervous. _But don't you think it's a little… I don't know, gay to touch another dude?" I question.

"It's not gay. We're both horny and our girlfriends are out of town. We're just helping each other scratch the itch," James says simply.

I hesitate. "Fine, but there's no kissing or anything _gay _like that."

He stands up and he pulls his shirt over his head. I don't want to look, but I find myself doing just that. James isn't nearly as muscular as I am, but he has a nice lean and slender build. My heart beats faster when I see his hands make their way down to the button on his jeans. Once the button is popped, he slowly unzips his zipper. I expect to see the waistband of boxers, but I see bare skin instead. He pulls his pants down slightly and he stops when he notices me gawking at him.

He grins. "I know that you like what you see, but are you just going to sit there and watch me?"

I shake my head to break the daze that I'm in and I stand up. I take my t-shirt off and it's now James' turn to gaze at me. I pull my sweat pants down and they stop at my ankles, my boxers soon joining them. I step out of them and now I'm completely nude… next to my _male _best friend who is just as nude as I am. This isn't awkward at all. I notice my palms are sweaty and my hands are trembling a little bit.

James touches one of my quivering hands. "Relax. I won't bite, I promise."

Luckily, there's some lotion on the table beside me. James asks me to hand it to him and I obey. He squirts some into his right hand and he rubs it on my cock. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding as his hand touches me for the first time. His hand is big and coarse, but it doesn't feel entirely unpleasant. He slowly moves his hand up and down my length and I moan in contentment. He pays special attention to the head of my cock and I start gushing pre-cum in no time. James uses his left hand to stimulate my balls and I groan loudly.

"You g-good at t-this," I praise.

"It's going to get even better," He huskily whispers.

The pre-cum creates extra lubrication and I'm thankful because James doubles his speed. His fist is a blur as he hastily jerks me off. I murmur his name and this seems to spur him on. Before I know it, my hips are flying off of the couch and I'm fucking his fist. His pace is relentless and my release is imminent. He puts some pressure on a particularly pleasurable spot below the head and I gasp from the sensation. I'm curious when I see James get one of his fingers wet and then it clicks and I understand what he's getting ready to do.

"James, no–fuck!" I scream.

I jump slightly from sheer surprise and discomfort at the disturbance of his finger. He hushes me and tells me to calm down and loosen every tense muscle in my body. I exhale and my body eventually does relax. James starts wiggling his finger around and my body is getting ready to tense up again when James finds a magic spot inside of me. He continually massages that sweet spot and his other hand isn't slowing down on my dick. My eyes close and I completely let go. I shout his name as my orgasm overwhelms me. My body jerks violently as I let loose load after load of cum onto his hand. He wipes his hand on his shirt as I try to catch my breath.

"You're so fucking amazing with your hands, I can't imagine what you can do with your mouth," I say in between pants.

"You're welcome," James replies with a laugh.

I finally catch my breath. "T-thank you so very fucking much."

"Is it my turn now?" He asks.

"Um…"

He frowns at my hesitation. "Don't worry about it, I can get myself off."

"It's just that—"

He cuts me off. "It's ok, Emmett. You're not comfortable with this and I respect that. You're my best friend; I wouldn't want to make you feel pressured to do anything."

He grabs the lotion before I can open my mouth say anything else. He stretches and gets into what looks like a comfortable position and he closes his eyes. I expect him to just start stroking like I do when I jack off, but he _literally _touches himself. He tweaks both of his nipples before he caresses his abs. It feels like I'm invading James' privacy and I feel like a creepy voyeur, but I can't tear my eyes away. His eyes open briefly so he can put lotion on his hands and then he closes them again. He strokes himself extremely slowly from base to tip.

"Fuck," James moans breathlessly.

He quickens his pace, but only slightly. His mouth is open and small, low sounds of pleasure are escaping his lips. His skin is flushed and his forehead is damp with sweat. Again, I subconscious move closer to him. His moans grow louder in sound and his hand is now moving rapidly. I can tell that he's getting close and I feel the sudden urge to help him get there. His neck is exposed and only a few inches away from me so I lean forward and before I know what I'm doing, I start placing delicate kisses on his shoulder and neck.

His eyes fly open. "What are you—"

My lips are colliding with his before he can finish his question. I also move his hand out of the way and replace it with mine. I start pumping his cock swiftly and he's moaning into my mouth. His lips are dry and rough, but the kiss isn't unpleasant. I kiss him with a passion that wasn't known to me just a few hours ago. James is my best friend and he just gave me the best hand job of my life. He just gave me a gift and I want to return that favor. I can tell by his whines that he's getting closer and closer to his release. I continue my vigorous stroking and I look into James' eyes to gauge his reaction and he's staring right at me.

"Emmett, I'm gonna…"

He trails off as his body starts to quake. He coats my hand with shot after shot of his cum. I mimic his earlier action by locating my shirt and wiping my sticky hand on it. James' eyes are closed shut and I see his chest rising and falling. His eyes open when I sit down next to him again. We don't say anything for a while, we don't even look at each other. I want to give him some space so I move over a little bit. I accidentally sit on the remote and the video is back on. I press stop since clearly James and I don't need to watch it anymore.

James breaks the silence. "What happened to you thinking that kissing was gay?"

I lightheartedly hit him in the arm. "Well at least I didn't go down on a guy."

His smile is replaced with a meaningful expression. "Seriously. Why did you kiss me?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Is 'because I wanted to' a valid answer?"

"No and you know it," James tells me.

I sigh. "Fine. You're my best friend. You always put my needs in front of yours and I felt like a douche because I chickened out. We've been best friends for years so I guess I love you in a way."

James pretends to cry. "That was so sweet, Emmett. I love you too."

I punch him again. "Fuck you, James."

"I draw the line at handy j's and blowjobs…"

I flip him the bird. "Very funny. On a serious note no one _ever _finds out about this, ok?"

He winks. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret what we do when our girlfriends are away."

I lift an eyebrow. "So is this a tradition or just a one time thing?"

* * *

**A/N: I left the ending so open because I want you to tell me what you want.**

**If you want me to write at least one more chapter I will and if you don't, I won't.**

**I tend to stick to shorter stories because I think a story going on for a lot of chapters is the quickest way to ruin a good story.**

**I look forward to hearing from all of my reviewers.**


End file.
